


Raw Memories

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom, The Hour
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facebook prompt for Randall / Lix hurt comfort story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Memories

Randall lay on the couch in his office, his mind constantly on the go as he thought about the people on his team and the current stories that were being developed. There was also thoughts about how to counter the opposition from Uncovered. Staring at the ceiling, he decided that he would push the domestic news up in the order that week and the international news down. It was really just some updates on last weeks’ major breaking news anyway. 

As he lay there pondering the upcoming show, his reverie was broken by a knock on his office door. ‘Enter.’ He called out and Lix entered his office carrying a number of pages. He held up a finger for a moment until he sat up. ‘What can I do for you, Lix?’

‘I wanted to give you the latest update on the US diplomatic scandal.’ Lix spoke quietly. 

‘That could have waited until the morning meeting.’ Randall said, looking at her over the rim of his glasses. 

‘You know me, why put off til tomorrow what you can do today.’

‘I do know you, Lix. That isn’t really you at all.’ His voice was soft in the quiet office. Just about everyone else had left for the day. 

‘We’ve both changed,’ Lix answered, taking her own glasses off to grip them alongside her papers. 

‘Not really.’ Randall said. ‘You saw that the other day.’ He referred to his episode a few weeks ago on learning of their daughter’s demise. Lix stepped closer to his side but he held up a hand to halt her. ‘No, not again. I’ve worked it out.’

‘Good.’ Lix pulled out a cigarette and lit it. ‘I wish…’

‘Wish what?’ Randall asked, curious. 

‘If things had gone differently.’ Her eyes looked out his office window in the deepening dark of the evening. 

‘They didn’t go differently, Lix. What’s past is past.’ Randall made to stand up but it was her gesture this time that halted him. She didn’t wait for a response but sat beside him. Laying her glasses and papers on the end of the couch, she switched her cigarette to her other hand and took hold of his hand. He flinched slightly at first, unsure of himself and their relationship but she tightened her hand around his. Lix’s thumb rubbed the crook of his thumb and finger, relaxing him even now as she had done so in the past. Until his manic temper had driven her far away. 

‘I know, Randall. I still wish it were otherwise. Don’t you?’ She asked him quietly, still rubbing his hand with her thumb. 

Randall gazed straight ahead of him, his mind for the moment not here in the office but in a future that never happened. As he imagined them together in a small home of their own, their daughter grown up a silent tear formed in the corner of his eye. He made to wipe it away but Lix caught it with her finger first, wiping it away for him. Her lips pressed lightly to his temple. He trembled at her touch and then her arm was around him to hold him close. ‘Yes,’ Randall said faintly. ‘If only.’ 

As Lix’s other hand circled around him to hug him tight, his own arms went round her. The two old lovers sat holding one another close, just needing that time together to remember the past properly after denying it to themselves for so long.


End file.
